


500 Miles

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Juvenilia, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-01
Updated: 2002-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] Were they meant to be together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 Miles

**Title:** 500 Miles  
**Music:** "500 Miles" by The Proclaimers  
**Duration:** 3:35  


**Links:** [5.89mb zipped .wmv](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/miles.zip) (Right-Click, Save As)


End file.
